Radiation detection materials are used for indicators, for example radiation dosimeters, and exhibit a response generally proportional to a radiation stimulus. In previous work, specifically U.S. Pat. No. 5,272,348, a luminescent response was enhanced through the use of an optical stimulating signal. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,954,707, a thermoluminescent response was enhanced by cooling the thermoluminescent material to temperatures below dry ice temperatures.
In spite of these sensitivity enhancements, there still remains a need for yet further sensitivity enhancements because of ever increasing demands for greater accuracy of measurements.